The Marjax Story, When Gohan went Super Sayain 4
by Shinkou Makurayami
Summary: The Z gang is hanging out when a new threat arises. Except this one seems impossible to beat unless someone can obtain a new level of power. I made this about back in fifth grade, so don't expect much...
1. The party

Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball GT or any of its characters

(The story takes place after GT)  
  
As we all know Gohan is a very smart man who devotes most of his time to his studies. Gohan is now doing some research on the genetics of different races and what happens when they mix. We now join Gohan as he is getting ready to go out.  
  
"Pan! Are you ready yet?" yelled Videl from the kitchen "We're going to be late".  
  
"I'm coming mom." Pan yelled back. She ran down the stairs and to the door. "Hey where's dad?"  
  
"Probably in his study" replied Vidal.  
  
"Actually I'm right here" laughed Gohan. "Are we ready to go?" They went out side and got into their car.  
  
"I can't wait to see Grandpa Hercule, and Uncle Goten and-"  
  
"We're all excited" Gohan cut in. They started up the car and started the long drive to the city.   
  
After a few hours of driving they pulled up to the Capsule Corp. building where Bulma lived. They got out of the car and went up to the door. Pan rang the doorbell. The door opened and there was Trunks.  
  
"Hey, what's up? The party's out back." They went to the back and found all there friends there.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, how about we spar a little later" yelled Krillin.  
  
"Yea, later" replied Yamcha with a smile.

"Dinner!" yelled Bulma. Everyone went over to a large table that was laid out with a huge assortment of food.  
  
"Dig in," yelled Choitzou. Everybody laughed.  
  
In the middle of the dinner Bulma began talking to Gohan. "So how is you research going, Gohan"  
  
"Well..."Gohan started "what I'm doing in simple terms is study the differences of different species and what happens when they interact."  
  
"How interesting" said Tien. "Have you made any progress?"  
  
"Actually, I made a breakthrough today. It seems that when different species mix that the result is a combination that has more potential for growth then its parents."  
  
The table grew quite. Everybody was thinking about what had just been said.


	2. The party crasher

Meanwhile, in space a lone fighter flew trough the blackness. He had the build of Freezia but he was all purple. He also had no nose or mouth. His eyes were all red with no pupil what so ever. They looked like red blotches of paint.  
  
The fighter was following an energy signal. He had been following it for a while. Finally he had found it. It seemed the energy was coming from the planet known as Earth. The lone fighter started to rocket through the atmosphere. He started to fly over the landmasses. He went around the Earth again and again until he suddenly came to stop in midair. He started to dive down to the place were the signal was coming from. He had finally found it.  
  
He stopped right above the building that the power was coming from. He decided that it would be smarter to observe the power source before engaging it. Yes that was what he would do.  
  
The whole gang had just finished eating and Bulma, Chi-chi and Bra were washing the dishes. Everybody was standing around engaged in a conversation with somebody. Vegeta walked over to Gohan to talk to him.  
  
"So, what you were saying before is that cross-breed are more powerful than pure-breeds? Why don't we put it to the test?" Vegeta smugly said to Gohan.  
  
"No Vegeta, I said cross-breeds have more potential for growth then pure-breeds. To reach this potential they still have to train. If you and me fought you would win because you have been training much more than me." Gohan replied coolly.  
  
"Yes you are right, I would win." Vegeta replied even more smugly. Vegeta turned around and started to walk away when a ki blast hit him in the back. Vegeta spun around and yelled at Gohan "I thought you said you didn't want to fight you back-stabbing coward!"

"It wasn't me Vegeta" Gohan shouted back.  
  
"What was it then?" Vegeta counter.  
  
It was I.  
  
"What the heck? A voice in my head?" Vegeta thought aloud.  
  
"No Vegeta, we heard it, too." Yamcha replied.  
  
Yes, you all hear my psychic mind talk. It is the only way I can communicate as my species has no vocal cords.  
  
"Show yourself coward," yelled Vegeta.  
  
Very well.  
  
The lone fighter floated down from the sky. Chi-chi, Bulma and Bra all screamed while all the fighters became very tense.  
  
"That energy signal is huge" whispered Tien.  
  
My name is Marjax and I have come to find a power that might be worth fighting.  
  
"Well then fight me!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Did I mention that if you lose I will destroy your planet?  
  
At that all the fighters became even tenser.


	3. The fighting breaks out

"Oh yea?" shouted Krillin "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAAA." Krillin let lose his fury in a blast. Marjax waved a hand and the beam disappeared.  
  
Interesting technique...let me try...Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAA  
  
Marjax shot a beam identical to Krillin's. The beam hit Krillin and sent in sprawling.  
  
"Nooo!" screamed 18. She charged Marjax and spun and landed a kick right into Marjax's head. Marjax Punched 18 square in the jaw and sent her flying into Krillin.  
  
"Mom!" screamed Marion. She ran over to comfort her mother.  
  
"Take this!" yelled Yamcha and Tien in unison. They both unleashed ki blasts. Marjax flew into the air and came diving in on the fighters. They both slammed into the wall and were knocked-out.  
  
"Tien!" yelled Chiotzou. He ran over to Tien and began propping him up.   
  
"Goten!" yelled Trunks "We'll attack together!"

"Right," Goten yelled back. They both charged up to Marjax and engaged him. Marjax dodged them and their kicks. Finally Goten landed a punch. Marjax went flying back spun around and whipped his tail into Goten's gut. Trunks took advantage of the situation and punched Marjax in his gut. Marjax repeated the same move and took out Trunks.  
  
"Pan!" Gohan yelled "Go to Korin's and bring back as many senzu beans as possible.  
  
"Right," Pan relied. She took off into the sky.   
  
"Now it's my turn!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta started to power-up. "AHHHHH!" He was turning Super Sayian 4! Vegeta's shirt ripped and fur began to spread over his chest. "Fight this!" He finished his transformation and stood still for a moment and let his new power-level set in.  
  
Impressive.  
  
Vegeta flew into the air. "We fight up here."  
  
Whatever you say.   
  
Marjax flew into the air and stood in his battle position. Vegeta did the same. They stared at each other as if daring the other one to take a move. They suddenly started to charge each other.   
  
When they met it was as if an explosion had taken place. Vegeta threw punches and Marjax tried to dodge them with half of them hitting him. Vegeta suddenly threw a kick into Marjax's head. Marjax went flying into a wall. When he got up he was mad.  
  
You will die for that.  
  
"Come on, less talk more fighting," Vegeta shouted back.. Marjax flew to Vegeta and started punching him. Most of his punches hit Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and flew backwards.   
  
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. A huge ball of energy flew out of Vegeta's hand toward Marjax.  
  
Big Bang Attack. Marjax Threw an energy blast just like Vegeta did. The blast met and canceled out each other.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Vegeta asked, obviously shaken.  
  
I have the ability to copy and enhance any technique.  
  
"Yes, that's how you copied Krillin's Kamehameha."  
  
Correct.


	4. A new level

Vegeta suddenly charged Marjax and started punching him. Marjax countered and punched Vegeta back. Vegeta spun to dodge and kicked Marjax in the head. Meanwhile Gohan was on the ground tending to everyone's wounds. He saw all of the fight so far and even the part when Marjax explained about his copying ability. Pan flew up behind Gohan.  
  
"I-I got the senzu beans," Pan panted.  
  
"O.K. Help me give them to everyone," Gohan replied. He and Pan went around giving the senzu beans to all of their friends. They slowly got up and stared at the fight in the air.  
  
"This is the fight that decides the fate of the earth and we're powerless to do anything," Tien sighed.   
  
Up in the air the fight was turning fierce. Marjax had just started to kick Vegeta in the face. Vegeta finally dodged a kick and had just enough time to punch Marjax in the gut. He then smashed his elbow into Marjax's face. Marjax went spiraling toward the ground but was able to recover just in time. He lashed out with his tail and hit Vegeta in the gut. He then wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck.  
  
Since you caused me pain I think I'll choke you slowly. Vegeta let out a gurgling sound.  
  
"Vegeta...NOOOOO!" Bulma shouted. She ran into the house. Minutes later she emerged with a machine in her hand. "Gohan, you have to save Vegeta." Bulma shouted.  
  
"How?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Use the brute-ray and become Super Sayian 4."  
  
"What?" Gohan was astounded. After thinking it over for a split second he agreed. Bulma took aim and fired the brute ray at Gohan.

Gohan pants ripped slightly and out came a tail. He turned Super Sayian and watched as his tail turned golden as well as his hair. He looked into the sky. They had been fighting for a while and the moon was just coming out. And what luck...it was a full moon!  
  
Gohan felt his body undergo the changes of the sayian ape, the Oozaru. He had felt the same thing many times when he was a child.

Only this time it was more intense and the pain was much worse. He began to grow in size and golden fur began to erupt in different parts of his body. Suddenly he shot up in height and completed his transformation.   
  
Bulma suddenly gasped. "Oh my god...I forgot about the Golden Oozaru part. He's going to be out of control in a few minutes."  
  
Meanwhile in Gohan's mind it was as if a fire had erupted. And at the center of the fire was one thought. Kill and destroy.  
  
Sensing the energy Marjax dropped Vegeta to the ground and looked at the Oozaru. He let out a mental gasp. The Oozaru saw him and fired a beam out of his hand at him. Marjax quickly dodged the beam and shot towards the Oozaru. The Oozaru swiped at Marjax and hit him aside. Marjax spiraled out of control only to regain himself in the air. He shot at the Oozaru again. The Oozaru once again swiped at Marjax. Marjax dodged this time and landed on the Oozaru's hand. He then ran up his arm. When he reached the head he jumped and landed an expertly aimed kick in the Oozaru's pressure point. The Oozaru wailed with pain and stumbled backwards. He then tripped and landed on the ground. Marjax floated in the air.   
  
One more kick there and your dead. Pity...I thought you might have been the power level I was looking for.  
  
Meanwhile in Gohan's mind Gohan was struggling. He had been trying to grasp the fire that burned in his mind but it burned him whenever he touched it. Finally he tried one more time. He felt the pain and excepted it. He became one with it. And it became on with him.  
  
The golden Oozaru turned into a bright shining light. The light slowly shrunk and when it disappeared in it's placed stood Gohan. Super Sayian 4 Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked at Marjax, who was stunned. Gohan brought his hand's together.   
  
"KAAAAA.....MEEE....HAAAA.....MEEE....."  
  
This power is-  
  
"HAAAA!!!" Gohan let loose a blast like never before. It hit Marjax head on.


End file.
